


The Lips Beneath the Mask

by genkigal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, for all u mask lovers this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkigal/pseuds/genkigal
Summary: (ONESHOT) Iruka is caught at work late, again. His mind wanders as he thinks about a certain masked Jonin he's been crushing on.





	The Lips Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> i love kakairu no one can stop me  
enjoy <3 please comment and leave kudos my friends!!!

The sun began to set on the horizon, casting a warm orange light through the Academy windows. Iruka sat at his desk. marked-up scratches from kunai being thrown, and rocked his small teachers' chair back and forth. It made a satisfying creaking sound that filled the silence as he graded the classes written assignments. They had chosen a bit of an unconventional topic: “My Role Model”.

Iruka had a soft spot for kids writing personal narratives, so the assignment was purely given to give them an excuse to write. Ninja training wasn’t all sparring and Jutsu's, they had to learn the core subjects too! Konoha wasn’t exactly known for its record-breaking literacy rate, but what mattered was that the students gave their all. He smiled to himself as his eyes ran over Konohamaru’s paper.

It was riddled with mistakes that were double strikes through. It seemed he had forgotten that pencil could be erased because half the paper had holes in it from where he had scribbled out misspelling the word ‘Uzumaki’. The paper had a small crude drawing attached of himself and Naruto, with the words “**Most Awesomest Ninja**” in blue crayon.

As Iruka’s trained eyes scanned over the page for missing commas or periods, his eyes lingered on one word with a little more enthusiasm than necessary.

The blue penned name seemed to pop off the page to him.

Kakashi.

Konohamaru mentioned ‘Naruto’s group leader is Kakashi! I hope I get a cool group leader too.’

The Chunin sat up straighter in his chair as if he felt someone watching him from the shadows. His hand ran through the brown spikes of his ponytail with a cute blush across his nose scar.

_Cool group leader huh?_ he thought.

Glancing around the empty room, he felt embarrassed. Did he expect him to be here, sitting in the front row? He could almost imagine that signature wave of his, a flick of the wrist with two fingers extended as if to say ‘Hey’ wordlessly.

He shook his head free of the Copy Nin. The night sky was fading into what had previously been a red and orange blur, and he knew he only had minutes left to grade in the natural light. Never one to rush, he huffed and tucked the folder under his arm, packing up his materials as he took work home, once again.

Slowly, thoughts of Kakashi began to creep in again. As of late, he had been fantasizing uncontrollably about the Jonin.

Ever since Pain’s attack on Konoha, and that encounter he had with one of the six forms, Iruka had thought of Kakashi. They had limited contact before that point, meeting to talk about Naruto’s progress throughout the years and casually greeting each other as they passed one another.

Kakashi, before so aloof and untouchable, now seemed teasingly close in reach. “Stop it.” He often scolded himself out loud, slapping his forehead. He was so lost in thought he forgot the papers stuffed under his arm.

To his disdain, the file folder holding all the reports spilled out all over the floor. He bent over with a heavy sigh and began retrieving all the papers quickly.

He reached for a paper he assumed to be Moegi’s, judging by the pink pen and heart- dotted i’s, but a gloved hand touched his own before he could reach it.

With a small jump back he looked up to see the man of fantasies waving at him.

“Need some help?” he smiled from beneath his mask, his eyes turning into crescent moons. A brief, inappropriate, thought passes through Iruka’s mind.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him with his mask on..._

Iruka stared with wide eyes and a fiery hot face as he watched Kakashi’s lips move from beneath his mask. He could almost make out the exact outline of his mouth and the sounds of the village became a monotonous hum as he stared.

“Hello?” Kakashi waved his hand in front of Iruka’s face and he suddenly snapped back to reality.

“O-oh. Right M-my papers!” Iruka stuttered as he once again scrambled to retrieve all that had fallen. Faced with the man of his dreams, he couldn’t even meet his eyes as he stood up. Bowing several times, a bit too much thanks, he apologized for the inconvenience and tried to make a hasty retreat.

Kakashi raised a grey eyebrow, having it disappear under his forehead protector.

“Are you alright Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi said, reaching over and putting his gloved hand on his Iruka’s forehead so casually it was as if he’d done this a million times. Iruka thought he was going to be sick, his stomach was fluttering so much.

Looking Kakashi dead in the eye, he gulped hard. “Oh, what the hell.” He whispered to himself and to Kakashi’s surprise, Iruka pushed his hand away and kissed him directly on his mask, pushing his body into Kakashi’s chest and feeling the soft outline of his lips on his.

Did he dare pull down the mask in public? He used the smallest amount of teeth to try and pull away at the fabric between them. Iruka, ever the conservative school teacher who was “innocent” quickly pulled away, losing his newfound courage as fast as it had come.

Oh god, this was it. Kakashi was about to either a) kill him or b) report him to some kind of teacher committee. He was never going to work in this village again! Hundreds of thoughts ran circles around his mind until he heard Kakashi chuckle quietly.

With unblinking eyes, he watched as Kakashi pulled down the corner of his mask to reveal—

Iruka sat up in his bed, now awake and extremely dissatisfied. The man beside him stirred as well but did not sit up. He ran his hand through his hair, now let down from his trademark ponytail as he heard a low grumble and shuffle. 

“Are you alright?” a voice asked from beside him.

“My dreams never let me get to the good part.” Iruka pouted and the sleeping figure chuckled, his voice husky and thick with sleep.

“Oh shut up Kakashi. Don’t laugh at me.” Iruka said as he poked the half-asleep Jonin in the back.

Iruka snuggled back under the covers, feeling Kakashi’s warm body wash over him. He reached over, ever so carefully, and kissed Kakashi right on his mask-less lips.


End file.
